degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tori Santamaria/@comment-5261392-20130908185227/@comment-24716272-20130908204313
Everything TOP and Creslie said. Smfh. Lol I'm so tired of reiterating myself and I know I'm going to regret this, but whatever. If you dare slutshame Maya fucking Matlin, prepare to be slain. To address your first point: Tori had every right to cry over Cam's death. It's perfectly reasonable as to why she'd get emotional when a friend of hers committed suicide and she never knew the full extent of his depression. Tori is a sweet, sensitive girl with a big heart. In what world is crying an unnatural expression of grief? Even though they weren't necessarily close, he was still someone she cared for dearly. Any decent human being would be upset that an innocent boy killed himself. For fuck's sake, Zig was the one who shamelessly flirted with Maya the moment she dressed up for the pageant. She only acted desperate in Doll Parts because she felt deprived of affection from Cam, and this exacerbated her inferiority complex because Maya constantly feels overshadowed by everyone in her life. She never once went after Zig with the intent to steal him away from his girlfriend; but rather, she latched onto him because he was the only one who showered her with the attention that she craved. There was no ulterior motive in the Zaya kiss: it was merely a lapse in judgment on her part and exactly like the KC/Alli kiss, except you want to know the difference? At least KC stayed faithful to the girl he liked because he was smart enough to know that the kiss meant nothing. Oh PLEASE. Maya immediately regretted the kiss the moment it happened and her first thought was of Tori. Zig felt zero remorse in his betrayal and treated Tori like an expendable piece of trash by romantically pursuing his own girlfriend's best friend. He paid no thought to how Tori would feel, whereas Maya repeatedly pushed him away for that very reason (not to mention she knew she loved Cam and the kiss with Zig was just a mistake). Maya wasn't completely innocent in the ordeal, HOWEVER you should not extend Zig such leniency when he was the one in a relationship at the time, and he incessantly went after Maya against her wishes. Ergo, HE was the one who ruined his relationship beyond repair. Zig had a choice, and he chose poorly. I just love how you demonize Maya like she's the Antichrist yet you give Ziggy a free pass for his repulsive behaviour. It's completely unfair and irrational to hold a grudge against her for the Zaya kiss and absolve Zig for his role in the situation. Your misogynist double standards are showing. And how exactly is Maya a "slut"? In what way does she exhibit promiscuous behaviour? You speak as though she has slept with every boy who so much as looked her way when she has only kissed three guys and hasn't romantically pursued anyone thus far (I don't count Harry as she was not in the right frame of mind). As for your point about S13, Tristan has no claim over Miles. It is not Maya's fault that Miles doesn't reciprocate his feelings, nor is she to blame for Miles's attraction to her. In fact, Maya antagonized Miles from day one and only just recently had a change of heart about him when he helped her search for Tristan in Paris and she realized just how severely she misjudged him. Blaming her for something beyond her control is fucking moronic. Do you have any concrete proof that Maya's "pussy was getting like niagara falls for Miles"? Yeah, I thought so. And even if she was attracted to Miles while Tristan still liked him, so what? That's her prerogative. At least Maya never once acted on whatever feelings she had for him and assumed Miles felt the same about her without bothering for clarification, unlike Tristan and your precious Zig. All the awards for Mountgirl and none for you, bye. Come back when you learn to educate yourself - oh wait.